Not applicable.
The present invention relates to methods for forming wrappers for flower pots and floral groupings, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to methods for forming wrappers for flower pots and floral groupings from a sheet of material constructed from natural or synthetic fibers or combinations thereof in combination with at least one polymeric film.